Lucanee Fortuna and the Unfortunate Notions - A Tale of the Guardians
by Cricket-Chase
Summary: Children dream, as well as they remember. But what is it that children wish for? A second chance? A miracle? No, what they're searching for is merely a hint of luck. However, when all the luck in the world starts to turn astray, it is up to the Guardians to find the source of all fortune. Only this time, Lady Luck is not all what she appears to be.


They always whispered.

Whether in prayer, a wish, or even a favor, the children always asked for a simple gesture. Some wanted to pass their exams in school, others wanted the courage to speak up for themselves, and there were those who hoped to win their annual school race.

They all wanted the same thing: a chance, a miracle maybe.

But to the Man in the Moon, children called this miracle luck.

Children were very interesting creatures indeed. They merged their wishes with charms and objects that allowed them to carry luck wherever they went. It strengthened their beliefs, and created confidence much to MiM's content. For if the children were happy and brave, they would be capable of fighting the nightmares away.

Although, as the years progressed, luck had taken a darker form.

Mirrors shattered and curses devised. The children became wary of these unfortunate events and it brought fear and misery back into their lives. It continued to overwhelm them in time, and it wasn't until recently these happenings were notable all around the world.

In the small town of Baltimore, strange occurrences had taken place. A girl who was recently walking her puppy chased her canine after the leash broke off. She followed the dog under a set of ladders occupied by men who were working on refurbishing an old building. She tripped and fell after breaking her shoes and to her dismay, her pet ran until he was out of sight.

A boy who thought it was raining outside carried an umbrella to his front door. His hand pushed the umbrella open and he turned the knob to exit his home. As his mother called to tell him about 'opening umbrellas inside the house', he was suddenly hit with a terrible flu.

If only the same could be said about the son of the baker, who accidentally spilled salt all over his father's pastries and ruined their flavor. He was grounded for two weeks without any treats.

A cunning gaze watched the miserable children from afar. The figure laughed amusingly at the scenarios that unfolded, taking delight from the sound of children crying in the aftermath.

"Looks like luck has finally run out", the mysterious figure stated in the shadows. She hid away from the moon's sight, purposely avoiding its light as she caused more chaos.

The female turned on her heels and casually walked towards the other end when an eerie voice echoed through the night.

"Oh, I see you're still using the same ones from the Dark Ages. Pity, you've lost your touch". A tall black figure emerged from the darkness. His gold eyes flickered in the night and shadows slithered against the ends of his cloak.

The female scanned the Nightmare King slowly. She raised a brow at him, "Pitch? Pitch Black? You're still here? I thought those guardians took you out and turned you into a memory".

"It'll take more than a few guardians to destroy the likes of me", his scowl turned into a smirk. "Though, I'm sure you're familiar with defeat as well".

"Tch! As if. What are you doing here anyways, Pitch?"

The Nightmare King glanced at the moon momentarily before turning to face the female once more. "I have a proposition for you. One you simply won't refuse...".

There was a slight pause before the girl comprehended. A sly grin suddenly painted her features and she walked towards the moonlight. Black hair twisted into a long black braid and it fell gracefully over her shoulder. Her swift slender figure casually made its way towards Pitch and she stared at him with venom green eyes. Her fingers crossed playfully behind her back and she tilted her head at him, knowing well the Boogeyman had something malicious planned.

And she'd never let an opportunity like this pass her by, no matter how disastrous it led to be. " I'm listening".


End file.
